


You are Mine

by BigJellyMonster (orphan_account)



Series: Harry Potter Prompts [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, this is not a happy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BigJellyMonster
Summary: A moment during the war goes very, very wrong. (Based on the bondage scene in Deathly Hallows Part II )





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. This is why you don't write while you are depressed. 
> 
> Prompt: No no no? Its too late for the smut prompts? Can i just try sending in one...just in case you decide to changing your mind? Like, its harrymort and its based on that bondage scene from DH2? Where voldemort uses his robes to tie harry up? Of course, you dont have to do it if its too late, but i tried atleast, and i want you to know we all love you so much for this <3

He was running faster than he ever had before. To Harry, that was saying something considering that he has been running from things that were trying to kill him for most of his life. The Dark Lord himself was hot on his trail, following him up the staircase and into every door he took. 

Harry jumped over a body, and ducked under falling rubble. The war raged on around him; people screaming and shouting spells, monsters of all kinds fighting and killing one another. It would be a day to be remembered only in nightmares. 

Voldemort was getting closer and closer. Harry didn't know how much longer he could keep running. He knew that his luck was about to run out. For Harry, there was nowhere else to go but up and soon it would only be him and the Dark Lord against one another. Facing Voldemort one on one was something he knew he would not win. The Dark Lord was far more powerful than he was and he knew that he would have nothing on his side except his quickly fading luck to save him.

"Harry, you really love to play hide and seek, don't you? There is a war going on, you know. This is no time for childish games," Voldemort taunted.

Harry ground his teeth at the taunt, but did not respond. Of course he knew there was a war going on, but did Voldemort truly expect him to just sit back and let him kill him again? He only did that once, and for a good reason. Now, the only way he would do that would be for suicide. 

"Harry...this game is starting to bore me, and you know i'll win," Voldemort called up to him.

Harry ran into the astronomy tower. Debris, broken pieced of metal, and glass was scattered everywhere. He ran over a large wooden beam that had fallen, and did the only thing that he could do.

He hid.

Exhaustion had already started taking over, and his will to fight was being overpowered by his will to rest. He hid behind a large pile of rubble and held his breath. The cold wind sent shiver down his spine and blew dust into his eyes. Footsteps sounded from the entrance just as he settled himself into his hiding spot.

"Knock, knock," Voldemort taunted again. "Can I come in?" He blasted the wooden beam out of the way and the noise of it made Harry almost jump.  "Do you really want to keep playing this game with me, Harry? If I win, you might not want to play again. I don't play as nice as Bellatrix, and I have some special plans for you once I find you..."

Harry put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from making any more. There were no spells that he could think of to save him from the power of the Dark Lord. He thought that if Voldemort got far enough away from the entrance, then he could make another run for it. But, his chances were looking smaller and smaller by the second.

Voldemort walked over to the large opening in the wall for students to view the stars. There, he could see spells flying, the school burning, and bodies falling in battle. He breathed in deeply as someone would when they were enjoying a quiet and peaceful afternoon. "Isn't it sad, Harry? Every soul down there fights for us. But, why? Because we asked them to? What would happen to them if one of us were to fall? What would they do then?" 

Voldemort turned to the seemly empty room. Harry was nowhere within his sight. "What would your friends do if they could see you fall a second time?" 

Harry wanted to answer. He wanted to tell him that his friends would keep on fighting because they had something bigger than him that was worth fighting for. But, he kept his hand over his mouth and remained quiet. Like the days when he was locked in his cupboard, fearing if he made a noise that his uncle would come and thrash him until he learned his lesson. 

"There is something that has changed between us," Voldemort mused. "I could feel your thoughts at the back of my mind before, like an itch I couldn't scratch. But now..." Harry could not hear Voldemort's silent footsteps. "Now it's gone. I almost miss it."

Voldemort stopped on the other side of the pile of rubble that Harry was hiding behind. He still could not see him, but he could sense his magical presence in the room.  "Could you sense my thoughts as well? Did they linger in the back of your mind the same way?" He stepped away from the rubble and silently walked towards a large telescope that had the edges melted away. "Sometimes, I would get flashes of your thoughts and emotions as though they were my own. Ginny Weasley is a lucky girl to have caught your attention." 

A large explosion shook the room, but Voldemort continued as though nothing had happened. "I have to admit, I am jealous. As long as I have spent planning to kill you, all you ever did was think of her?" Voldemort threw a spell at a wardrobe and it shattered into little pieces. "How is that fair?" 

He gently held his wand in his hand, ready to strike as soon as he saw any movement. "Too bad. She must know by now that I don't like to share my toys. If you won't come out to play with me, should I go find her instead?" Voldemort threatened. "It won't be as fun, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind taking your place. I do have to show her who you really belong to after all..."

Harry still didn't move, although he wanted nothing more than to run out from his hiding spot and attack him. Voldemort stopped taking and Harry could no longer tell where he was. His footsteps where silent, and it made Harry all the more nervous. 

Voldemort was looking for any sign of the boy. He could have cast a spell to find him easily, but he enjoyed the little games they played. A reflection of broken glass caught his eye. It was an image of Harry hiding behind the large pile of rubble in the room. Voldemort smirked and raised his hand. 

Ribbons magically formed around him and silently made their way to an unaware Harry. They wrapped themselves around his legs and pulled. Before Harry even had a chance to realize what was happening or try to fight back, he was lifted up in the air and the ribbons had wrapped themselves around him like a cocoon leaving only his head untouched.

"Found you," Voldemort smirked as Harry was brought to him. "You made this too easy for me, want to try again?"

"Fuck you," Harry spat. 

"You're a sore loser, Harry. I won the game. Where is my prize?" Voldemort looked at Harry from head to toe.

"Kill me if you want. They won't stop fighting even if you kill me. Didn't you hear Neville? They will never bow to you." Harry glared.

"You do have a point. Killing you this easily won't be as fun a second time. Luckily, I still have my own point to make," Voldemort grinned making Harry worried. "Really, you should start paying attention. You are mine Harry Potter. Your heart belongs to me. No boodtraitor whore is going to change that." 

The ribbons loosened around everywhere except Harry's arms and legs. Voldemort tore the fabric of Harry's shirt with his own hands. His long nails raked down Harry's now exposed chest. 

"Wha-what the hell are you doing," Harry demanded. "Get your hands off of me."

Voldemort didn't listen. Instead he unzipped Harry's pants and pulled them down to his knees. Harry thrashed against his bindings, but they did not give. "Stop. STOP," Harry panicked. This was not how he expected this to happen. He thought that they would end up fighting again, or he might have had a small chance to run for back up.

"Your heart is mine, Harry. It's time you learned that," Voldemort only had to touch the ribbing holding Harry and several of them stuffed themselves in Harry's mouth. His protests turned into nothing more than muffled shouts. 

"It hasn't even been a full day yet, and I already miss you in my head. This will just have to make up for it, hmm?" Voldemort ripped the rest of Harry's pants away and the ribbons pulled against his legs so that they spread wider. 

Harry started screaming against the gag in his mouth and shaking his head violently. His eyes shut tight as Voldemort stepped closer.

"You don't want to watch, Harry? That's fine. I can help you with that." The ribbons wrapped themselves around Harry's head and eyes blinding him.  "Is that better?"

Harry could not shake his head anymore with the ribbons holding it sill. Voldemort raked his nails from the top of Harry's chest down to his waist where he was completely exposed. There he gently grabbed Harry's member in his hand and rubbed his thumb over the hilt.

With his other hand, he reached behind him and after casting a nonverbal spell, slid a slick finger into Harry's entrance. Unable to move, Harry could do nothing to stop him. His breathing quickened in pace and he made small sounds of distress and he tensed up when he felt Voldemort moving in deeper. 

"It will only hurt more if you fight me," Voldemort warned when he felt Harry resisting him. Harry made sounds that vaguely sounded like "Burn in hell". Unamused, the ribbons pulled Harry's head to the side allowing Voldemort have penalty of room to bite his neck. 

Harry screamed against his gag. Blood ran down his neck and onto Voldemort's chin. Harry forced himself to relax so that Voldemort would stop. Voldemort stopped biting him and pressed his cheek against Harry's so that his lips were against his ear "Don't fight me Harry," he threatened. "This could be so much worse for you. Be thankful I am already having fun."

Voldemort slid in another finger and it took all of Harry's strength to not resist him again. "Good boy," Voldemort chuckled. "Looks like you can learn with the proper motivation." A third finger entered and Harry only dared make more noises of distress. He would beg Voldemort to stop if he could, but all he could do was scream and hope he got the message.

Finally, the fingers were removed and Harry breathed a sigh of relief to Voldemort's amusement. Voldemort pulled the gag out of Harry's mouth and said "I want to hear you during this part. Scream for me if you want. Beg if you think it will help. No one is coming to help you. They are all fighting for their lives down below. Who is going to save Harry Potter from the Dark Lord when their family is dying around them?" 

Harry felt something much larger than a finger press against him. "No, don't," Harry begged. Voldemort only smiled and pushed his way inside of him. Harry continued to beg and plead for Voldemort to stop, but it was no use. It was a pain unlike Harry had ever felt before. Once Voldemort had pushed as far as he could go, Harry had begun openly crying. "Please, it hurts."

Voldemort pulled Harry's lips to his and Harry could taste his own blood in his mouth. Slowly, Voldemort began to thrust inside of him. His hands moved to Harry's thighs and moved them so that Harry's knees where bent and spread in the air. Voldemort bit Harry's lip and he was powerless to move away.

"The great Harry Potter, being fucked by the Dark Lord," Voldemort whispered against Harry's lips. "What would your friends think of that?"

Harry snapped his teeth at Voldemort in response. "Now, now. What did I say about fighting me?" Voldemort's wand appeared in his hand and faster than Harry could begin to regret his actions. Harry began screaming louder than he ever had before as the cruciatus curse was cast on him. His thoughts were consumed with the pain the curse caused, making him unable to even begin to beg for forgiveness. 

When the curse was lifted, he coughed from the pain his own screaming caused him. "I warned you, Harry. Do you want to try that again?" Voldemort asked almost kindly. Harry didn't dare answer. Once again, Voldemort kissed him slowly and intimately. His thrust never ceased and never slowed. Harry felt like Voldemort was invading parts of his body and mind that he never even knew existed. 

Voldemort quickened his pace and each time he thrust back into him, Harry made a soft cry of pain. The harder Voldemort thrust into him, the louder Harry's cries of pain were. Finally, Voldemort finished inside of him, and Harry had never felt more disgusted with himself. 

The ribbons released their hold on Harry and dropped him to the floor like an unwanted toy. Every inch of him hurt, and he couldn't bring himself to move away from the Dark Lord towering above him. 

"I've wanted to do that for a while now," Voldemort told him conversationally. "What a perfect time to indulge in my little fantasy. Thank you for that Harry."

Harry felt nothing but shame at his words. "It doesn't matter. You won't win," Harry coughed. "Just because you...you," he couldn't say the words "doesn't mean that anything has changed."

"Hasn't it?" Voldemort kneeled down so his face was close to Harry's. "Should I tell them all that I got to fuck you? What would your dear Ginny say? Perhaps she would finally get the message. I will win here no matter what happens." He grabbed a fist full of Harry's hair and brought him closer. "I will cut you, torture you, and fuck you until you are broken. You are mine to do with what I please. I will win, because will lay your broken body at their feet and they will break." 

Inside, Harry felt true terror but he tried to reason with him. "You're wrong. Riddle please, you won't survive this. Try for some remorse. The last of your Horcruxes will be destroyed and you will be left with less than nothing. Save yourself before it is too late." 

"Crucio," Voldemort spat. Harry screamed and writhed on the floor. Voldemort knew that his horcruxes where safe. The boy had to be lying to get him to doubt himself. He felt a sickening satisfaction as the boy screamed and thrashed, trying and failing to throw the curse off. 

Harry whimpered when the spell was released and looked at Voldemort in fear as he grabbed his throat and hissed "I will make you pay for every piece of my soul that has been destroyed. Then I will toss you back to your friends after I have broken your mind and your body. There is no happy ending for you, Harry Potter." With a crack, they both disappeared into the unknown. 


End file.
